Saiya-jins vs. Young Jedi Knights
by Saiyan Jalapeno
Summary: Luke Skywalker, Brakiss, the Light and Dark Jedi knights have new powers to deal with that’s not connected to the Force. Who’s side will the saiyans be on?
1. Trouble Strikes Again!-the crossover

Summary: Leo and Becky are at it again!! This time Luke Skywalker, Brakiss, the Light and Dark Jedi knights have new powers to deal with that's not connected to the Force. * guess who!* Who's side will the saiyans be on?

Title: Trouble Strikes Again!!

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

Rate: PG…nothin' serious

A/n: I don't own Starwars blah blah……

__

I'm looking out for someone,

Who's not afraid of anyone….

All it Takes, Steller

CHAPTER ONE

"I've got it!" Becky cried. "STARWARS!!"

Leo looked at her like she was crazy. She snorted. "Starwars? Are you kidding?! What, are you talking about the Movie…the OLD-Yoda-series…the books……??"

"Oh." Becky laughed sheepishly. "Shit I don't know. I just said 'Starwars'."

Leo rolled her eyes. It was just like Becky to blurt something out without thinking.

"Well you choose then." Becky snapped, knowing her thoughts. "I don't really care which one we go to. I don't hear you comin' up with any BRILLIANT ideas!"

"Definitely not the old-series, you know, back in the 70's when they first made the trilogy." Leo replied, unfazed. "It'll be SOOOO tame."

Becky changed her voice into Yoda's. "Mmmm……and meet the little green man from Mars, yes?" she chuckled in a Yoda-like way. "Ohh…I can see the future…….dark your future is…….in fact, you have no future!! The dark side will SUCCEED…OW!" she cried, as Leo thumped her jolting her back into reality. "What was that for??"

"For being yourself…it's annoying me." Leo smirked. Becky pulled a face.

"What about the movie then?" Becky said, brushing her hair. "We can meet Ewen Mgregor and….whatshisname…"

"Liam Nelson."

Becky stared at her. "Oooohhh!!" she poked Leo in the side and grinned. "Someone HAS been keeping up with all the starwars junk!! Hey, hey, so what's the FIRST thing you going to tell this _LIAM NELSON_ when you meet him eh?" 

Leo laughed. "Get a haircut and get a real job!!"

Becky roared with laughter. 

"Nah let's make it the books…there's someone I'm _dying_ to meet." Leo said eagerly. Becky grinned at her. 

"Oh really? And this certain person wouldn't happen to be…a bad guy??"

"Leo grinned in return. "Well, you know how I fall for the bad boys, sis."

Becky grinned widely, but kept the ball rolling. "o-kay uh-huh, and, this certain PERSON wouldn't have a name called….._BRAKISS_ would he??"

"Mmmm…maybe."

"I knew it! You suck at keeping secrets!!." Becky laughed. "That's why you kept renting all those starwars books and 'Young Jedi Knights' series!" 

She thumped her on the shoulder. "Well, who am I to stop you?? Even thought you chose the last dimention, I'll let you have another chance."

Leo grinned. "Let's go!!" 

**************

Stopping outside the door, Becky gripped the handle, but didn't open it.

"Um…a plan. We need a plan, little sis."

"You and your damn PLANS!!" Leo sighed. 

"My damn PLANS, as you say, will help us keep the charades up and maybe from getting killed, thankyou." Becky said sharply.

"We're super saiyans…"

Becky cut in. "Super Saiyans may look indestructible Leo, but we're still mortal, I mean, Vegeta died…four times?? HELLO?? Think about it, dummy."

"Then our third wish should have been for immortality!" Leo raved. "When I get my hands on that eternal dragon…."

Becky rolled her eyes. She could go on forever. "Okay…let's see….your going to be the bad guy right??"

"Bad girl, yep."

"Whatever. So that means we'll have to have a good guy, which'll have to be…" Becky sighed at her second-rate choice. "me. DAMN! Why did I have to play goody2shoes?"

Leo grinned. "You know I'll be better at playing the psycho, Becs. Besides, didn't you want to meet _Luke Skywalker_??" 

"NO! Nooooooo….That was when I was twelve, I have no interest in him what ever now. Anyway, can you believe he still hasn't had a haircut??!"

"No I can't. Getting back on track." she glanced questioningly at Becky. "Do you think Brakiss or Luke Skywalker will be able to learn Ki? I mean, Krillin did, and he use to be a bald-little-nobody."

"True." Becky though hard, trying to dig up any info in her memories she could find. "I suppose Brakiss could. Ki can be connected to anger, right? If they're told what to do _properly….._"

Leo butted in. "But if we are going to get the Light and Dark side to fight, it'll be a lot harder to show Luke what to do. If it's all the negatives energies like ANGER, he's gonna automatically think it's the Dark side, and probably tell you to piss off. He won't go for it, I'm telling you."

"Right. Well if he doesn't fight, when you teach Brakiss…IF you teach him…then the Dark side will win."

Leo gawked at her. "So why don't we let the Dark side win??"

"Because stupid!! In Starwars, you HAVE to have a Light and Dark side!"

"Who said?"

Becky groaned and shook her head as if to say 'I give up!' "Okay. This is what we'll do. We go in. YOU are the bad-ass chick, from another planet, the Dark side Ally, whatever. I'll go as a freakin' _GOOD GUY_ * goddamit* and try to..help them out. If he doesn't use Ki, then they're all dead meat."

"Oh man, that's sad." Leo said. "As much as I like blowing things up, it's a pity it had to be starwars."

Becky was about to open the door, but Leo stopped her.

She planted a grin on her face. "Oh wait. Watch this."

She waved her hand an inch from her face in a downward motion. Her dark jeans and top melted, turning into black leather pants and jacket. On her bare hands appeared dark fingerless gloves. Her grizzly shoes darken to heavy-looking steel-cap boots. Standing tall, she grinned, the shifting complete.

"whadda ya think??"

Becky stared at her. "RIGHT ON!! You got the shit gears!!…" Becky decided to try that herself. Concentrating, she imagined her clothes in her minds eye. Her jeans morphed into white leather, with matching steel-cap boots, fingerless gloves, and jacket. Her clothing was basically the same to Leo's, apart from the color. Almost as an after thought, a long white trenchcoat appeared, trailing down her back to her feet. Becky opened her eyes. "Well??"

"Now we look like total opposites. " Leo said, giving her a high-five. "YEAH BABY!! Light vs. Darkness. You look totally out of it!! Here, swap ya…" she uncipped her scouter, giving Becky her blue-lends one, and Becky gave up her black one.

"This is it! BRING IT ON!!" Leo shouted. Becky smiled. Now THIS is what having fun is all about!

Becky yanked open the door, and they both leaped through. 

Into thin air.

"whoa." Leo balanced herself and hovered. "okay…all set?"

Becky reset her scouter and brushed her hair back. "Right. Where are you going?"

Leo looked around. "uh…well, where are we first?"

"On Yavin 4, I think. I was just about to head to the Academy." She giggled. "What are you going to do miss-bad-ass??"

"I actually wanted to be at the Shadow Academy. I though maybe I could cause some havoc and pretend to be captured."

"Oh. Well just do this…" Becky twinkled her fingers, causing the air before them to twist and separate into another portal. "Just think about where you want to go and do that."

Leo smirked. "Cool! Well, keep in touch then!" She tapped her scouter and grinned. "Seeya!" Leo jumped in the rift and dissapeared from sight.

The portal closed, leaving Becky by herself. Powering slightly, the saiyan smiled and flew towards the Jedi Academy.

So..what do you think?? I must say, this story does sound unusual, but hey, someone out there might like it. part 2 up soon!! Bye!!


	2. The Devil You don't Know-Leo vs. Tamith ...

Summary: Becky is content with QUIETLY watching the Young Jedi knights for the moment, whereas Leo wants to do the total opposite…………

Title: The Devil You Don't Know

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

Rate: PG..that's weird, It's not like my parents look over my shoulder while I read this anyway…??

A/n: This is going to be a tad different from the book series…first, there is no Zekk, (sorry all you Zekk fans, but I just have no idea where to put him!) Everyone else, yep, Luke, Brakiss, Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowie, Emteedee (I suppose) and everyone else I've forgotten. 

__

I want to get away!

I wanna fly away

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Lennie Kravitz

CHAPTER TWO

With a faint swish, the portal re-opened and Leo landed without the slightest noise. She gave a sly grin.

"Jackie Chan is in the building." She whispered. Moving silently like a cat, she brushed close to the to the metellic walls, her boot clicking the floor. The air smelt like it have been recycled too many times, which smelled even worse for her heightened senses. 

"I'm gonna puke." She muttered. "How can they live in this dump?"

Faintly she heard the sound of marching no far from her. She looked around. Glowrods illuminated the wide passage. Peering around the bends, she saw the place was practically deserted. 

Well that was about to change.

Cracking her knuckles, she wiggled her fingers. "Now….time to make some noise."

Firing her hands forward, she released small series of ki, not enough to cause serious damage, but enough to catch someone's attention. The blasts pounded the walls, floor and ceiling. Lights crackled and broke, causing acidy smoke to rise. Instantly, red alarms went off, blaring warnings. Leo heard stormtroppers closing in both sides. 

"It's showtime."

Laughing, she jumped up and plastered herself to the ceiling, looking down at the floor. She sniggered as she saw the troopers fumbling in the smoke under her. _They are so dumb they don't even look up!! _She thought.

"Spread out!" one guard ordered. The others separated in different directions, trying to find the cause in the commotion. Only about10 guards remained, holding their blaster pistols, standing around.

The guard spoke into his commlink. "Send droids to level 16 on the fifth floor."

Pushing herself from the roof, Leo landed hard on the guard's helmet and knocked him unconscious. The others turned around.

"Hey!" one shouted, leveling his weapon.

"Hey yourself." Leo said, giving him a roundhouse kick to oblivion. The others troppers reacted, but not fast enough for a saiyan. 

The last guard fell to the floor unconscious, as Leo twisted and landed on her feet. Leaping over the fallen bodies, she took off down the corridors.

*************

"Sir, we have a breech in Level 16. Fifth floor. The senses report only minor damage." 

Brakiss turned, his dark cloak swirling around him. "Have troopers been dispatched?"

After a pause, Qorl said "Yes, but they haven't reported back."

Brakiss glanced at Tamith Ki who stood with her arms folded. 

"See to the problem. " He instructed her. She unclenched her hands in anger and bowed stiffly. "Yes Master Brakiss." Spinning on her heels, she swept out of the transmitting and receiving tower and into the hallway, the automatic doors sliding behind her.

She was frustrated that Brakiss had sent her on a petty runaround. It was probably only an electrical malfunction!

She heard footsteps running towards her and a child's giggle. She paused. Surely none of the dark Jedi were the cause? She gathered the darkside in her grasp. Somehow she knew it was not one of the other apprentices. They were trained and disciplined. All of them knew the punishments for disobedience and running amok.

Leo's scouter beeped, indicating a life-force around the next bend. She pressed it again, turning it off. "Let's see who it is."

Leo leaped into view and skidded to a sudden halt. _Whoa! Nightsister at 12o'clock!_ She thought, looking at the woman ahead of her. _This one looks like…Tamith Ki! DAMN! She's one malignant chick!_

Tamith Ki hid her astonishment. "Who are you?" she said sharply, clenching her hands into fists. Lighting crackled in her fingertips. Leo knew how deadly that power could be, but she herself wasn't too impressed.

"None of your concern."

The witch wasn't in the mood. "Insolence!" She snapped. "You certainly don't belong here, so it is up to me to deal with you."

Leo clicked into acting mode. She held out her right hand. "I wouldn't if I were you, _nightsister_." She said darkly, her eyes shimmering in mockery. "You will not be pleased with the end results."

Ignoring her, Tamith Ki thrust out her hand, releasing a deadly bolt of blue electricity. It fizzled towards Leo who stood serenely, almost bored. Catching the electrical current, she used her Ki to form it into an orb. It floated dangerously in front of her and when she closed her hand, it vanished.

Tamith Ki stood her ground. She wasn't sure what kind of technology this young one was using, but it was very convincing. The witch also could not feel the living Force around her, Light or Dark. So how was she able to do that?

"You are very clever, I must say." Tamith Ki said, her composure intact. 

"And you are very stupid." Leo sneered. "You attack me without asking why I am here? Perhaps you are not so smart as you appear to be."

Tamith Ki had destroyed over 10 men with the wave of her hand for even less insubordination than THIS little wench was saying! How dare she speak to her like that? Unable to contain her absolute rage, Tamith Ki threw out as much Dark Force as she could muster. The semi-visible wave spiked with blue lighting struck Leo full force. The power cracked and hissed over Leo's body. It didn't harm her, and she smirked at Tamith Ki, who realized her skirmish was doing her no harm. Tamith Ki snapped orders into her commlink. Leo heard stormtroopers running to their location. Pressing herself against the wall, Leo returned an invisible blast that knocked Tamith Ki breath from out of her. 

"You're a fool, Tamith Ki." Leo said as the witch doubled over, gasping. "Just remember: There are even more powerful forces in the universe other than that of the Dark Side."

The troppers arrived and pointed their blasters. 

"Hold it right there!" a Lieutenant said gruffly.

"What are you waiting for?? Apprehend her!" The nightsister snarled, straightening slowly. "Lock her up in holding-cell 6556, immediately! I want ALL OF YOU to guard that door." Giving Leo one last dagger-like glare, the nightsister turned sharply and strode back down the corridor.

A tropper stun-cuffed her behind her back and pushed her forwards. When she tried to move her hands, an irritating buzzing hummed her bones. She guessed it was a lot more painful for humans, but thanks to her saiyan blood, it was practically painless.

The stormtroppers surrounded her, five in front and five more behind her. It must have looked pathetic at so many guards overseeing a harmless looking girl. The leader marched down the hallway and stopped outside a door. Opening it, he ordered. "Get in."

Leo gave him a sly expression before entering. Slamming the door behind her, Leo heard a humming and buttons being pushed. She guessed there was a force-field AND a cyberlock on the door. 

"They must really think I'm dangerous." Leo smiled. "Oh dear. They have a problem." Jerking her hands, she broke her bonds and flexed her wrists. Standing, she walked around in a circle. Then a thought came to her. Pressing her scouter, she contacted her sister. The black lends over her left eye fuzzed and cleared. 

"What's up sis?" Becky's voice asked.

"Nothing. I'm in a holding cell after trying to kick Tamith Ki's ass."

Becky whistled at the name of the nightsister. "Oh. When you said 'trying', are you saying you actually BEAT her or TIRED to beat her?"

"I think I scared her abit. She's gone running to Brakiss at this very moment. What are you doing?"

Becky coughed. Leo knew that meant she was a bit embarrassed she had asked. "Well…I can't seem to find the Academy anywhere."

Leo scowled. "Your KIDDING me! You are such a dumbass! Why don't you use your scouter?"

"Well, I was about to until you interrupted me!" Becky's voice retorted. "Anyway, While your stuck in a smelly holding-cell, I'm flying around enjoying the scenery." 

"Not 'stuck'." Leo replied reasonably.

"Keep to the program, sis." Becky said, knowing what the comment meant. "Have fun." The connection fazed as Becky signed off.

Leo sighed. "How long am I suppose to stay in here?" she asked herself. Unwinding her tail, she looked at it closely. Ever since becoming a saiyan, she hadn't thought of observing her extra appendage. It flicked back and forth, as if with a mind of it's own. 

She sighed, bored. She looked to the door and saw two guards through the dense-set glass. Standing, she knocked on it. One of the troppers turned and, seeing no immediate problem pressed the comm.

"Settle down in there." He growled and abruptly switched it off.

Leo tapped the glass again to get his attention. He looked again through the window but then turned back around.

Leo swung her foot back and booted the door. Hard. A huge dent appeared as the tropper swung the door open, pointing his blaster straight at her.

Her looked at the door and back at her. "I said SETTLE DOWN!" He shouted through his helmet. Leo who was sitting with her legs crossed, smirked at him. 

He took one last look at the damage and slammed the door shut.

*************

Tamith Ki strode angrily through the automatic doors. Troopers tensed up as she walked past. Standing not to far away, she bowed at he superior.

"Did you taken care of the problem, Tamith Ki?"

Tamith Ki set her teeth. "Yes, Master Brakiss."

Brakiss turned, sensing she was holding something back. "But?"

Tamith Ki continued. "Master, towards Level 16 I was encountered by a young……girl……who displayed some sort of e_xtraordinary_ powers."

Brakiss turned to her. "Is that so? And how did this girl happen to be aboard the Shadow Academy?"

"I do not know, my Lord," she answered. "When I discovered her, she fired upon me. I protected myself, but she seemed unfazed by my assault."

Brakiss turned, but the nightsister had caught his attention. "Where is she now?"

"Guarded on level 16, holding-cell 6556." She replied curtly.

Brakiss gathered himself and swept past her. "I will see to this myself. You will over-see this place while I am absent. Keep me informed." The troppers again stood at attention as the Master strode by them and towards Level 16.

*************

Leo stared at the two guards in her cell. She sat in the seat provided directly facing the door, legs crossed. Tired of the saiyan's jokes, the Lieutenant had placed two guards in her cell to keep her in order. Leo observed them. They were about the same height, their white helmets obscuring any indication of what they might look like underneath. She stood.

Instantly they pulled out their blaster pistols. "Sit down!"

Leo ignored them and began to pace. She walked slowly back and forth. She knew they eyed her watchfully.

And so they should.

Quick as a viper, she snapped her leg forward and broke through one guards helmet, cracking his nose. He buckled over. In the same moment, Leo swung her clasped hands and brought them down on his head. The other guard reacted quicker than she had anticipated. He fired two shots at air before he suffered the same fate as his comrade. That was enough to alert the guards outside the door. Turning, they saw the door being blasted open right off it's hinges. It flew and slammed the opposite side of the corridor, sides smoking. Leo jumped out.

The last eight stormtroopers aimed to fire at her. 

"HALT!" A strong voice commanded. The guards paused as Brakiss strode amongst them, his dark eyes blazing. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Lieutenant stepped forward. "Sir, This is the prisoner Tamith Ki ordered us to watch. She was attempting to escape."

Brakiss looked at her. He surveyed her dark clothes, much like his own. She stared at him, green eyes even. 

"Who are you?" he commanded. "How did you get onto my station?"

Leo stood before him, unafraid. _Oh come on! _She thought. _What can he do that I can't do better?_

"My name is Klorel. I transported myself on you ship a few hours ago."

That's impossible." He said. "This ship is cloaked and has impenetrable shields."

"Nothing is impossible." She replied boldly. She pretended to inspect her nails. "I am here to aid you in overthrowing Luke Skywalker and his band of Jedi knights." She looked at him straight in the eye. "You would be unwise to refuse my services."

Brakiss joined his hands in front of him, curious. "What could you offer us that we have not already acquired?"

She smiled, vanished, and reappeared behind him. He spun around, to see her facing him, hands clasped quietly. The eight guards that had surrounded her suddenly fell over, unconscious. One guard's helmet had fallen off, and Brakiss noted his broken face, blood trickling from his nose. As he stared around, all of the guards had sustained some sort of injury, enough to knock them out like a light. Leo had moved so fast he hadn't even SEEN it. 

__

Sometimes I amaze myself. She thought, a smile tugging her mouth.

She contined. "As you can see, my abilities are that of a……phenomenal kind. I will discuss it further if you accept my proposition."

Brakiss realized he was staring, and quickly snapped out of his trance. Klorel would be a valuable asset against the Jedi. Perhaps even to the whole Empire. He knew everything in the galaxy came with a price too. 

"And what is your objective in helping us?" He said placidly.

"I have not decided upon that at the moment." 

Brakiss was deep in thought. Finally he said, "Very well. You are welcome here on my Station for the time being. I ask you not to go anywhere unattended, without the knowledge of myself or Tamith Ki." Brakiss turned and started walking. Leo walked evenly behind him. "Am I to have a guardian?" she said, a snide tone in her voice.

"A long as you remain on my ship, you will follow my instructions." He said. "Tamith Ki will accompany you where ever you go."

__

Shit! Leo cursed quietly. _I knew I'd have that sour-face NIGHTSISTER following me around everywhere! _

"As you wish." She replied aloud. Brakiss breezed through the automatic doors leading to the transmitting and receiving tower. The nightsister noticed them, and she scowled at Leo. "Master, what…"

He interrupted her. "Tamith Ki, you will accompany Klorel on the station. She is free to walk Level 14 and 15 only."

Tamith Ki's mouth was open in shock. "But Master,…."

"That is all, nightsister." Brakiss said abruptly, halting her protest. Tamith Ki bit back the rest of her words. It was no use arguing with the Dark Knight. In fact, it was just suicide.

"Yes, Master." She spat turning and stomping out. Leo followed slowly behind her.

**************

Becky glided smoothly over the Massassi treetops, her long trenchcoat flowed behind her like large feathery wings. Twisting on her back, she flew with her arms behind her head, looking at the green-blue sky. She sighed contentedly. Now THIS was paradise! Everyone knows it's way better to fly using ki! I mean, how much freedom do you have cramped in an aeroplane? 

Becky wasn't in a hurry to find the Academy. She wondered what Leo was doing right about now. She realized their plan WAS a bit sketchy, but nothing they couldn't figure out later on.

Turing about-face again, saw stone objects in the distance. 

"At last!" She sighed, slowing her speed until her ki vanished from around her. Hovering at close range to the Jedi Academy, She wondered if Luke or and other apprentices could sense her.

She looked around in wonder at the lush green vegetation and shrubs covering the forrest floor. Far below, she noticed the young Jedi knights training in hand-to-hand combat and lightsaber drills. A beautiful woman with pale hair attended their training. 

Becky wondered if she could spot Tenel Ka or Lowie anywhere. She had already found Jacen. The young Solo twin was with his sister, training with their lightsabers. She decided not to interfere. 

Tapping her scouter, she contacted Leo. 

**************

The nightsister paused outside a door. "You will stay here, with the other dark Jedi." She ordered, opening the door. Leo walked in, arms folded. "This is your room, shared with a girl named Carsen, your age. I'm sure you two will be friends in no time." Leo didn't miss the sneering tone in her voice. Her dark lips twisted in a sour smile before the door slid shut.

"Bitch." She snarled at the empty room. "You are SO going to regret saying that."

She hardly realized her tail was twitching in irritation. Looking around, she saw the two single beds, bare walls, and pale glowrods lighting up the small room.

Levitating on her bed, she closed her eyes and focused.

**************

"It is done, my Lord."

"Good." The leader of the Shadow Academy turned and faced her, thinking. Tamith Ki stood waiting silently composing her frustration inside_. What are we to do with this child?_ She thought. _If she is to join with the Shadow Academy, then she should be training with the other dark knights!_

"Explain what happened when you encountered Klorel." Brakiss said, lowering himself into a comfortable obsidian chair. 

"Yes Master. When I met up with her in the corridor she stopped and I ordered her to tell me her name. She refused and I warned her of her insolence. She again refused, so I attacked her."

Brakiss leaned back, the leather chair shifting against his weight. "And then?"

The nightsister swallowed. "She captured the dark energy within her grasp. When she closed her hand, it vanished, like it was a simple hologram. I did not sense her using the Force."

Brakiss gave a small nod in agreement. He too, did not feel the Dark side around her when she disposed of his men in the corridor. It intrigued him.

"We will test her abilities in the training rooms." He pushed himself from his chair and stood. "If she passes my satisfaction, she can be trained with the other Jedi. Is that understood?"

Tamith Ki bowed. "Yes, of course Master."

"You will accompany her to the training rooms on Level 15. I will be there in a short time."

"Tamith Ki bowed briefly and left the room. 

**************

Leo was meditating when her scouter beeped. 

"I've got a problem, Leo." Becky sighed, running her hair back. "I've found the Academy, but I haven't got the slightest clue as to what to do now." She sniggered. "I thought you could and me could have a punch-up and let them find me half-dead."

"Whoa hang on," Leo said. "You want me to half kill you, JUST so THEY can find & heal you??"

"Yeah. Basically."

Leo groaned. "Talk about a dramatic entrance! Fine! I'll be there in a sec."

Leo fabricated a dimension rift and leaped through. The bright green-blue sky made her blink a few times, compared to the dim lights in her quarters.

Her aim was pretty good, she had made a rift not to far from where her sister was. Leo distinguished Becky in the distance. 

"Is that you?" Becky bleeped through her scouter.

Leo waved. "Yeah. Um…okay…I'll do a runner-up and start beating the shit out of you…is that right?"

"uh…yeeaahhh…hey, be nice okay?? I don't really want blood on my nice white clothes. ESPECIALLY my trenchcoat."

"Sure. You can trust me, big sis." Leo smirked. The sayian tried to think of something to make her really fired-up. She could only fight properly if she thought of something to get her pissed off. Like the animorphs, for instance.

"Thinking, thinking….I'VE GOT IT!!" Leo powered up, gritting her hands together and raising her spirit level. "BECKY I HATE YOU FOR RUNNING OVER MY CAT WHEN YOU WERE LEARNING TO DIRVE!!!" With a roar, she sped towards Becky who held up her hands defensively. Knocking her hands away, Leo punched her twice in the face and kicked her in the solo plueux. Becky gasped as she was flung away, then righted herself.

"I SAID BE NICE!!" Becky roared, powering up in return. 

"Bad girls don't play nice, Becs." Leo grinned. "You asked me to beat you up so I am." She glanced down. "Anyway, looks like you've caught the attention you want."

**************

"Block…thrust…good Jaina, your improving. Both of you are." Tinonne acknowledged, pleased. The twins smiled at eachother at their good efforts and switched off their lightsabers. Jacen saw Lowie bounding toward them and welcomed his friend. He saw the Wookie was huffing and puffing. "Hey Lowie, What's up?"

Lowie pointed at the Massassi tree, making loud growls and exaggerated hand movements.

Emteedee's voice chimed in. "Master Lowbakka says he was climbing up one of the tall Massassi tree when he observed a bright flash of some sort in the sky. He distinctly saw-Oh, are you sure Master…?" Lowie growled at the droid, who huffed, "If you say so.."

"Saw what?" Tionne pressed.

"He says he saw a person flying towards---oh dear!---the Jedi Academy!" Lowie made an urgent gruff. "No, I did not see this person you claim to have witnessed! I'm only repeating what you yourself are saying right now."

"Hang on Lowie," Jaina interrupted. "Are you sure you didn't mistaken it for a speeder? Do you mean you saw someone actually _flying??_

Lowie woofed an affirmative.

"Look!" a girl shouted, pointing at the sky.

Tionne and the other Jedi saw two figures fighting on thin air, throwing karate kicks at each other. Looking closer, the Jedi noticed one was wearing black, the other white. 

Struck speechless, the students didn't know what to do. 

The person dressed in black stopped fighting, and backed up. The other donned in white seemed to be saying something, to which the other fighter shook her head.

"They're _girls!_"Jaina gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. 

Lowie didn't need to confirm what he saw.

"Who are they?" Jacen asked. He reached out with the Force to them, but could sense nothing.

"Do you sense anything, Tionne?" Jaina asked the Jedi Master. She shook her head.

"Nothing. If they cannot be sensed using the Force, then…"

Her sentence was cut off as the unknown person in black barked a harsh phrase. Throwing her hands forward, a brilliant light overpowered the opposite female and detonated. She plummeted to the ground, slamming to the earth dangerously close to the gawking observers. They ran, ducking falling chunks of earth from the explosion.

"Blaster bolts! Did you see that?!" Jacen cried removing his arm from his face.

"Oh dear!! We're doomed!" The little translator droid wailed.

Tionne clasped Jacen's shoulder and whispered urgently, "I must tell Luke at once! Do nothing until I return, understand?"

Without waiting for an answer, The Jedi Master turned and bolted towards the Academy.

The figure in black floated down, a strange humming noise radiating from her. The other Jedi stepped cautiously back, whispering to eachother. 

As the dust settled, a huge crater had entrenched itself in the ground. All of a sudden Becky shot up and slammed her shoulder in Leo's gut, and blasted her at point blank range. Leo went flying back, and unexpectedly re-appearing behind her victim. She caught the older saiyan and twisted her arms behind her, kneeing her hard in the lower back. Then she hurtled herself to the earth, Becky first.

The young Jedi knights watched in alarm as the saiyan slammed into the earth, torso first. Lowie woofed in astonishment.

Jacen was shocked speechless. He had never seen anything so gruesome in all his life as Leo pounded her to the ground. Tinnoe arrive, Luke alongside. Both looked on in horror.

Leo halted her crazed fight and paused. Smirking, she rose and said, " Let's see if these pitiful humans can save you now, Silver." She barked a hash laugh before departing, not looking at the surrounding crowd even once as she dissapeared in the distance.

The other Jedi looked at eachother. Luke paused and held them back with a motion of his hand. Tentatively, he inched forward. Becky's hand twitched, them gripped the earth, digging her nails in the dirt. Raising herself, she coughed up blood and grimaced. Deep cuts covered her arms and face. Rolling on her back, she hissed in pain.

Tionne rushed forward and immediately began checking her wounds. Luke aided her, and asked gently "Don't worry. We're sending medical droids here right now."

Becky glanced and him and recognized the Jedi Master. "You..Your Luke Skywalker….aren't you?"

Luke was surprised. "Yes I am. What's your name?"

Becky gave a small wheeze. "S-Silver. You must stop…Klorel….joining… Shadow Academy…." She gagged and choked up more blood. "Sorry. Can't explain… …"

Luke rested his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to. Let's get you healed first."

Tionne whispered orders in her commlink, and said to the other students, "Training is over now my friends."

With a buzz of bewilderment, the trainees hurried back into the temple. Jacen, Jaina, Lowie, and Tenel Ka, who had joined them, stayed behind.

"Uncle Luke, what can we do?" Jacen asked.

Luke rose. "Not much, I'm afraid. We'll have Silver fixed up in no time, then we can asked questions."

"Was that…the Shadow Academy she mentioned?" Jaina asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"All our questions will be answered later, Jaina. Patience." 

The medical droids arrived and raised the injured saiyan on a hovering medical bed. Tionne flowed close behind as the droids hurried back to the medical bay.

**************

__

Before the fight……

You mean they're looking now?" Becky asked, twisting her neck. She flexed her fingers, prepared. "Okay. GO!"

They bolted at eachother, punching and kicking. Becky's blows missed her target by millimeters. With a growl, she ducked under Leo's barrier and double-punched her in the stomach.

"Cmon, That's nothing to what I'm giving you permission to do to me!" Becky snapped, irked. Removing her scouter so it wouldn't get damaged, she made a 'c'mon' motion. "What are you waiting for?"

Leo shook her head, bewildered. "Okay then, Becs. If I kill you, can I have your stereo?"

"In your dreams."

She shrugged & backed up. "GALIC GUN!!"

Becky crossed her hands over her chest as it exploded She hurled to the ground, skidding up dirt and gravel. Shooting up again, She gasped at the sudden pain all over her body. _Well that's what you get for asking for trouble._ Becky thought grimly as she rammed Leo in the gut. Gripping her jacket, she blasted enough force to send her flying back. Leo clenched her eyes shut and vanished from human eyesight. In reality, she had used her ki as a board to stop herself, and flitted behind Becky. 

"Got ya!" Leo said, twisting her arms behind her back.

"OW FUCK!! My back you dumb bitch!" Becky hissed, straining against Leo's power.

"Oh yeah. Back." Bringing her knee up sharply, it connected solidly to her spine. 

Becky yelled in pain. "You FUCKEN LITTLE…."

Leo dived at the ground, still holding Becky in place. 

"What the fuck are you doing??!" Becky screamed at her. "You better not…"

"I'll use my ki to sheild you, stupid." Leo said, scowling. "Listen, your name is Silver, my alias is Klorel, okay? Don't worry, I hate your guts, but not THAT much." The ground rushed up to meet them. "Nighty-night." Leo slammed her into the ground, and punched her feckless a few times before rising. Leo knew that fight was a pretty miserable one, Becky would hardly come out with any injuries. 

She forced herself to laugh aloud for everyone to hear. "Let's see if these pitiful humans can save you now, Silver." Ignoring all the gazes, she flew off until she was out of sight and then dived down into the thick trees, hiding undercover.

After a few minutes, she called *Becky? You there? *

A pause, then Becky spat * I hate you, don't even THINK of talking to me! *

Leo smiled. She was just sulking. * You asked for a grand entrance, I gave you one. You should be thanking me. *

Leo ended the telepathic link and jumped through the portal, arriving on the Shadow Academy in the blink of an eye.


	3. Unimaginable Talents-You dare piss me of...

Summary: PHWOR! Enough fighting for the moment! The saiyans are at their destined place, Leo at the Shadow Academy, is put under pressure by Brakiss, whereas Becky tries to convince Luke and the other trainers to learn Ki. Lots of 'ohhhh's and 'ahhhhh's' and 'God, those saiyan-jins are SOOO tough!!….kinda thing…well, you gotta admit, who can stand against saiya-jin powers?? 

Title: Unimaginable Talents

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

Rate: um…..okay make it PG

** telepathy

A/n: Blowing ups, fighting, Galic guns, few casualties…you know…the usual in my fics…lol

CHAPTER THREE

A sharp knock and the sliding doors opened. Tamith Ki stood in the doorway.

"Come with me." She ordered briskly.

Leo opened her eyes from her meditation and stared sloth-eyed at the nightsister. Going as slow as possible, she stood and followed her out the door.

Tamith Ki strode down the passage to a turbolift. Leo stood beside her, silent, playing the part of a perilous observer. The doors re-opened again, and the nightsister strode down the hallway.

"These are our training arenas. You will complete 3 tests before you gain Master Brakiss' satisfaction. That is IF you pass them." The witch smirked.

Leo regarded her. "You would do your _life_ a great favour by watching what you say to me." 

Again Leo sensed the nightsister's anger heating up, but then died and was replaced by anxiety as they entered training room 74. Brakiss turned, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Welcome Klorel. Your abilities you displayed earlier were very fascinating to observe." He gestured around the room. Leo followed, glancing around. The arena was empty, but that didn't mean anything. "I have laid out three tests for you. The first one will be on Strength. The second, on Speed and Agility." 

"And the third?"

"The third will be on Loyalty and Conscience. If you wish to join the Shadow Academy we must be sure you will remain faithful to us. It would be unfortunate to lose a remarkable potential such as yours."

Leo paused. It would be good to test out her abilities with a worth adversary. The animorphs wern't even a challenge. She spoke. "Fine." 

Brakiss clasped his hands together. "Excellent. We will begin then. Your efforts will be watched and recorded." Without another word, Brakiss left the room, followed by Tamith Ki. The woman turned around once, her red-dark lips twisted in a cruel smile.

Leo sneered at her. _If she smiles at me like that again, I'm gonna rearrange her face_!

The doors sealed shut, locking Leo in. She saw Brakiss and Tamith Ki emerge behind a large solid-looking galss. Looking around, she saw doors of various sizes on the four walls. There was no handles or any visible ways of opening them. Probably done mechanically, she thought. 

Brakiss leaned into the comm. "Are you ready?"

Leo nodded once.

Brakiss pressed a button. The lights dimmed, making it hard to see. Six large doors opened at the same time. Leo's eyes widened. *damn ugly! * she thought as six repulsive looking creatures lumbered towards her. Three swung huge clubs in her direction. One carried an axe that seemed to weigh a tonne. The last two carried crackling power-lashes in their grasp. Eyes rolling, they sniffed and growled, dribble sloshing down their chins.

"Well they don't want to shake hands." She whispered, eyeing them watchfully.

Snapping off the comm, Tamith Ki hissed, "Master, how can you expect her to face six monsters when Vlis could not even confront four?" 

"If she is as confident as she appears to be, it should not be a problem." Brakiss replied. He spoke with slight censure. "If she completes the task, she could be a powerful ally to the Dark side, Tamith Ki."

The nightsister began to sulk.

"Sir, we have begun recording." Qorl said.

The monster holding the large club swung his weapon, Leo bent back as it breezed across her. Pushing up on her hands, she kicked her feet up, connecting with the thing's chest. It toppled back, stunned. Leo powered up slightly and rammed it in the stomach, both crashing into the wall. Leo sneered, "Laters."

She blasted it with blistering ki, frying it to pieces. Smoldering, the body fell. Leo wrinkled her nose at the putrid smell. A whistle glanced by her head, sparks flew as another creature swung his ax into the wall, missing her head by inches.

__

Luckily they have bad eyesight, She thought. Spinning around, she caught another blow aimed for her head. Grasping the axe, she wrenched it out of his hand, twined it around her fingers, and swung again, cutting off both arms and head. The dismembered parts flopped to the floor.

Brakiss watched, pleased. "She fights using her anger. An acceptable result so far."

"But she is uncontrollable, Master." Tamith Ki said.

"All the better, " Brakiss replied, turning to her. "She is young, and can be manipulated."

Leo turned and searched for her next victim. The monsters saw their fallen comrades and back off, cautious. Holding their whips ready, the beasts cornered her and snapped the crackling length forward. Tuned up high, the deadly rods could cause some serious damage to any normal human, even kill. Leo's ki erupted across her body, covering her in cerulean power. Stretching her arms out, the whips coiled around her wrists. Her ki protected her, and she seized the whips and yanked them forward. As they pitched towards her, Leo released a huge blast that jostled them violently back. With a crying screech they skidded to the opposite side or the arena, gapping holes in their abdomen. With an animal groan, one tried to raise himself up, but failed and slumped, dead.

"Bring it on!." She shouted at the last two monsters. "I've had it with your pathetic games!"

She blurred, disappearing here, appearing there. Zipping around the room, Leo powered up to her maximum at non-super saiyan mode, her warrior blood sharpening her senses.

With a furious yell, she struck blow after blow on one monster's head and chest. She was moving so rapidly he didn't have time to do anything, let alone defend himself. Leo felt bones give way and dark green blood began to ooze through his hide. Leo scowled, and ripped his stomach open. With a defeated whine, the thing crumpled, dropping his club in the process. Behind her Leo felt movement, and rolled out of danger as a large club slammed down, missing her and thumping his dead companion instead. The deceased beast didn't protest. Leo landed on her back and veering to face him, joined her hands together.

"GALIC GUN FIRE!" 

The power encircled the barbarian, and with a classic baddie "aarrgghhh!" it incinerated him to nothing. When the power had died down, a thick haze surrounded the room, mixed with burnt flesh and smoke. Leo paused, and flipped on her feet, alert. But she knew she had defeated the last one. 

Leo breath a deep breath, ignoring the burnt taste that filled her mouth and nostrils. She slapped ash off her clothes.

Without a word, Brakiss pressed another button. Small holes from each side encircling her slid open.

He spoke quietly, but Leo heard him. "To defeat the simulations, you must avoid each projectile cast at you. Begin."

Leo took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, even for her. Quickly she heightened her senses to their zenith, on the brink of super saiyan. She concentrated. 

With a loud PING, the first few bullets rained towards her at nearly unimaginable speeds. She ducked and twisted, leaped and dipped, eluding every missile directed at her. Her heart raced,her breath began to show in shallow gasps. Leo sensed more doors opening, and switched off her scouter so it's bleeping wouldn't cause a distraction. More projectiles began to shot towards her. She noticed that some projectiles were shaped like small needles. _Probably soaked in poison_. She though grimly. She gasped as a smart cut appeared across her face. Blood trickled down her cheek. She jerked back, startled. What the fuck was THAT? Another thing wizzed past her in slow motion. Leo saw it was a small circular sabersaw. 

Leo scowled. "I didn't even sense that one coming." 

She mentally counted in her head. Okay, Number one, Needle that have been soaked in poison. Leo didn't know if the poison would be able to kill her, but she didn't want to find out. Number two, golf size stones that are easy to dodge. No known venom or mechanical thing attached.

Number three, ring-shaped sabersaws, with the ability to PASS BY ME UNNOTICED! Leo eyes burned. She was a SUPER SAIYAN! No way is she going to let a little round metal thing with jagged edges get the best of her!

"Sir, the tempreature has risen 98 degrees since the tests commenced." Qorl said, eyes on the information screen.

"And the tempreture now?"

"167, sir."

Leo ducked as another sabersaw flew by her head. She coiled her tail tighter around her waist, protecting her furry appendage and making her body as small as possible. I've had enough of this shit! She thought, irate. She was now moving so fast she began to have the 'teleporting' effect. Just before she was going to explode enough power to destroy everything on this level, Leo hear Brakiss voice order, "Stop."

The flying missiles vanished to their original gaps through the wall, the small door sliding shut. 

Leo paused to catch her breath. The cyberlock doors opened. Brakiss walked in, accompanied by Tamith Ki. Leo could tell by the look on her face that she had done pretty well. Her dark-red lips were pinched together in disapproval.

Brakiss clapped in commendation. "A very pleasing result, Klorel. As I have said, if you pass these trials then you are welcome here, as part of Shadow Academy. It would be advantageous on our part to have such skill as yours with us."

Leo regarded him, her breath even once more. "You said three tests. What's the third?"

"Ahh, yes." From the folds of his cloak, he withdrew an object. "Do you recognize this?"

The long cylinder glistened in the low lights. "A lightsaber."

"Yes. All of my students are required to build their own lightsabers as part of their training here on the Shadow Academy. You may use this for now, while we proceed with the final assessment." An insidious smile spread across his face. He gave it to Leo. "And you will fight with…Tamith Ki."

Tamith Ki's mouth dropped open. "Master, surely…."

He held up his gloved hand, stopping her from speaking. "As you know, this test is based on loyalty and conscience. If you defeat Tamith Ki you will replace her position as my Darkest Knight, I will be certain that your conscience will not be a problem to deal with in the near future."

" Marster Brakiss, surely you cannot be serious?" Tamith Ki snapped. "I have served the Emperor well, and…."

Brakiss regarded her, and hard edge to his smooth voice. "IF you defeat Klorel, _Tamith Ki_ , you will have nothing to be concerned about. I want to be certain that when we go against Luke Skywalker and his Jedi knights, our victory will be certain without a doubt."

He swept out of the room, locking it behind him, then appeared behind the glass beside Qorl. The tall nightsister seemed to overshadow the forteen year-old. Her dark cape and dangerously-looking spikes from her shoulders made her look even more impending than before. 

Brakiss snapped on the comm. "Begin!"

Slowly she pulled out her lightsaber and snapped it into life. The deep purple-tinted lightsaber hummed as she swung it expertly. Leo switched her into life. The snow-white blade buzzed and crackled.

"Nice." Leo said in approval. "Don't think I'll go easy Tamith Ki. You better have faster reflexes that me if you want to live."

"I have all I need: The Dark side of the Force." She spat confidently.

Leo sniggered. "Didn't you hear me before? _There are more powerful energies in the universe than the Force_." 

Switching to telepathy, Leo whispered in her head. *remember that *

Swinging her blade in a wide arc, it connected with Tamith Ki's purple lightsaber. The energies crackled as they made contact and broke apart. Tamith Ki circled her. Leo felt the Dark side build in her with each step. Then she lunged, swinging and thrusting. Leo deflected and parryed. Even though she didn't really have any fencing skills, the nightsister was still having trouble striking her target. The Dark side began to control her movements, Leo noticed she was moving faster than any normal human.

Leo swiped, Tamith Ki blocked and threw a lightning bolt at her. Leo side-stepped as it fissured up the wall behind her, leaving deep crevices. 

Leo sprung forward, her saiyan reflexes coming into play. She unwind her tail for balance and summersulted forward, landing behiind the nightsister

The nightsister whirled around. "You dare toy with me, brat?!"

"If I didn't toy with you, you'd be DEAD!" Leo sneered.

"I think not." The nightsister smirked. Leo's eyes widened. _There's that SMIRK again! NOW she's asking for it_!

"I swore if you ever looked at me like that again I would re-arrange your pretty face, nightsister!" Leo spat. "Prepare to die!"

Leo swung her blade. It connected with Tamith Ki's purple one, hissing and spitting like an angry wildcat. They withdrew. Tamith Ki fought with all her energy and anger, making Leo go on the defense. _Man, is SHE going hard out! _Leo thought, amused. _Well, I would too if someone was trying to kill me!_

Using the Force, Tamith Ki gestured furiously. Leo's lightsaber flew out of her hand & skidded to the other side of the room. Surprised, Leo adverted her eyes. Tamith Ki took that moment to trip her, knocking her flat on the floor.

Holding her blade at Leo's neck, she grinned evilly. "Well, Well, what have we here? An arrogant child I see? I think it is YOU who should be prepared to die, little one."

Brakiss snapped, "Tamith Ki! Hesitation is for the weak! Finish her!"

The nightsister drew her blade in closer. She chuckled. "I know you do not have Force potential. So you cannot recall you lightsaber." 

Leo smiled, ignoring the small plight she was in. "Don't bet on it, hussy. " Tamith Ki didn't notice Leo's bright green eyes flashed tourquoise. She raised her blade with both hands, ready for the final blow. And leaving a perfect opening. _Why do the bad guys always do that?_ She wondered. 

Stretching out her hand, Leo used her telekinesis to call her blade. It sprang to her hand and she flipped it on. The nightsister's mouth formed an O as Leo buried the crackling blade in her chest. Her insides convulsed and started to fry, burning her black heart to a melting blob. Leo stood up, still holding the lightsaber inside her, causing maximum damage. Then she yanked the blade out. The nightsister involuntarily coughed blood at her, and dropped her blade with a loud CLANG. Leo grimaced. _GODDAMIT! That's the second time I've been spat at!_

She swiped and removed her head from her shoulders, even before the body fell to the floor. Blood gushed from the stump spreading towards Leo's boots. She took a step back and levitated. "Screw getting blood on my shoes." she said to herself. She rubbed her face with her gloved hand, grimacing at the thought of Tamith Ki's blood on her face. A loud click, Leo snapped her head around. Brakiss entered to room, his dark robes flowing around him. 

He looked at the dead nightsister without any recognition, and turned to Leo. The saiyan had a bored and angry look on her face. These tests were stupid. She didn't even belong in this dimension! Why should she pretend that she was staying here? _Either Brakiss listens to me NOW, or I'm outter here! _ Leo glared.

She whipped her blade and held it at Brakiss neck. The Master of the Shadow Academy eyes flicked at the pure-white blade, then back at her. 

She spoke her voice emotionless. "I've played your game, Lord Brakiss. Now you play mine."

*************

Becky opened her eyes and winced. Her head pounded her senses, the room swirled through her double-vision. Craning her neck, she saw her multiple cuts were sealed shut, the medical droid pottering around the room. Noticing its patient was concious, it rolled to her.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Silver. I am M67D9. May I bring you anything to eat?" 

Becky smiled at its concern. Even though she liked playing the bad girl, being a good guy wasn't too bad if you knew you could win. "No thankyou, M67D2. I have some urgent business to contend with at the moment." She sat up. "I have to go."

The driod bustled around and trilled "Mistress Silver, I must insist, your current wounds have not healed and you still suffer from cerebellum damage…"

Becky feet touched the floor. She faltered. _Where's a damn sensu when you need one_, she thought. She shrugged on her trenchcoat. Quickly waving her hand across herself, the marks and rips dissapeared, regaining their original appearance before the fight. _It would help to make a good impression if you're going to meet a Jedi Master,_ she thought. She smiled again at the flustered droid. "Thanks, but no thanks." She grabbed her scouter and clipped it on while walking out the door.

And nearly collided with Jaina.

"Oh! Silver! You should be resting up." Jaina said, holding her hands out. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine…thankyou for asking." Becky said. 

"No problem." Jaina ushered her down the hall. "My name is Jaina. How are feeling?"

"My injuries are okay. Listen, I have to see Luke Skywalker. It's very important."

Jaina nodded, not needing the Force to sense how urgent it was. "Does it have something to do with Klorel?"

Becky sighed and nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I brought you all into this, but it was unavoidable." 

Jania shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. Everyone saw you and Klorel fight. Even though we couldn't sense her using the Force, we knew she was pure evil." She smiled ruefully. "We just couldn't stand by and watch you get beaten up."

__

I know, Becky smiled.

Jaina walked towards the turbolifts, tailed by Becky. "Let's go see where Uncle Luke is."

************* 

The females exited the temple and into the bright sunlight. Jaina caught Luke and Tionne talking together. It was mid-afternoon, the other students were having lunch. Luke caught sight of Jania and Becky. Tionne smiled and left. Luke walked over to them.

"Silver, it's good to see you up and about." He nodded at Jaina, who gave Becky a reassuring pat and left the saiyan and Jedi Master alone.

Luke gestured, and sat on the soft grass. Becky did the same. She looked around, eyeing up the scenery. "This place is beautiful. It would be a great sadness if all this was devastated." Becky looked at him, her eyes sad. "You must stop Klorel from joining the Shadow Academy, Luke Skywalker. If you don't, then this whole solar system will be wiped out."

"Please, call me Luke. He nodded his head in discernment. "Klorel was the one you were fighting with. Who is she?"

Becky settled down. This was going to take some time. She breathed deep. "Klorel is like me. Our race is called sayia-jins. We look like humans…" she unraveled her tail from her waist. "But we are also very different. Klorel came to this reality not long ago, to cause as much havoc as possible. It's her greatest wish to destroy everything in her reach, weather they are innocent or not. Everywhere she goes, I vowed to follow her and try to stop her, but, as you can see, I have been unsuccessful."

Luke was listening intently. "How did she find out about the Shadow Academy? About this planet?"

"Whenever we cross-faze into another plane, the realities history and knowledge is transferred into our minds. When Klorel came here, she immediately traveled to join the Shadow Academy. She knows their plans as if she has….already read what will happen." * get it? *

"How do you know?"

"I know everything she knows." Becky tapped her head. "We are telepathically linked for life."

Luke felt a sinking weight in his stomach. "Why is she going to join the Shadow Academy?"

Becky looked at him. "You know that answer, Luke."

Luke thought of his ex-student, Brakiss. He thought of Klorel convincing him to ally together. He knew that is she joined with the Shadow Academy, they could be and unstoppable power.

"That is why I am here. Alone you and the other Jedi knights cannot defeat Klorel with the living Force. The Force affects us, but we are connected differently to It. With my assistance you have a better chance of defeating her and the Shadow Academy."

The Jedi Master saw no options left. If what Silver was saying is true, they needed a higher source of power other than the Force. 

Luke took a deep breath, allowing the Force to flow through him. "What are you suggesting?"

Becky pressed her scouter. Luke's aura came into reading, and she blinked at him. His ki level was 200. The other students ki was probably lower. She sighed. "A saiya-jins power comes from their own essence. Their own life-force. Sayians already have an inbuilt ability to fight. With each fight or recovery from a near-death experience, their life-force, or ki, increases." She spoke softly. "Humans can also learn this ability."

Understanding crossed Luke's face. "You wish to teach us ki." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes. By yourself, you cannot succeed." She unclipped her scouter and showed him. "This device allows us to read an individuals' life-force. Your ki is high for a human. I'm assuming it's because you are connected to the Force, as are your other students."

"Yes. Most of my students here have Force-potential. I teach them to tap into this power for understanding and knowledge, and to learn the Jedi ways that have been taught for centuries."

She peered at him. "And this power. It can be used for good or evil."

"Yes." He replied. Her statement brought back painful memories.

"So it goes with any sort of power. Ki can also be used for evil proposes. The wielder must choose how they will manage it." Becky paused and snapped onto a trance. Her eyes focused and she clenched her jaw. Luke saw her change in composure. "Silver, what is it?"

She suddenly blinked and shook her head. Her sharp blue eyes were blazing. "Klorel is teaching Brakiss and his students to develop ki. You must choose now, Luke. If you do not wish for my assistance than I will stay and protect all of you as I can. But hear me: twenty people are stronger than one alone." 

Luke didn't need to be scientist to know that an army of allies to the darkside with strange abilities could be a fatal blow for the Jedi knights. 

Luke stood up, his black cloak swirling around his feet. Becky rose as well. Luke grasped her hands.

"We thank you for your assistance."

*************

Jaina, the mid-day meal is nearly finished." Jacen said, patting the chair beside him. Tenel Ka and Lowie were also present at the lunch table.

Jaina sat beside her brother and pulled a bowl of stew to herself. "Sorry. I went to see how Silver was doing. She's outside talking with Uncle Luke."

Jacen spluttered on his bread. "You mean she's up? She only spent less than half an hour in the sick bay."

"Perhaps her kind recover well from injuries." Tenel Ka said.

"Tenel Ka's right. She told me she had to speak to Uncle Luke urgently. I'll bet it's about what she said before, remember?" She lowered her voice. "About the Shadow Academy?" 

"Klorel's planning to join the Shadow Academy! That must be it! What else did she say?" Jacen asked.

Jaina shrugged. "She just said she was sorry."

Jacen stood and pushed his chair back. "We've got study now." The kitchen droids scooted in the grand audience chamber and began stacking the dirty dishes. "Are you coming? I'm going outside."

"Jacen, it's not nice to go and spy on Uncle Luke and Silver." Jaina chided.

He looked at her, surprised. "I wasn't. Part of my study includes wildlife habitats. And I'll only find that outside."

"Well I'm coming too," Jaina said, avoiding a droid that scooted around her feet, sweeping up bits of mess. "Come on, Lowie."

Tenel Ka also stood, and the teens paced out the grand audience chamber, chatting.

************* 

Becky clipped on her blue scouter and looked around at the emerald-green plant growth and foliage. Just outside the temple, Luke was talking with Tionne. The white-haired Jedi Master nodded while she listened. Becky glanced away. Somehow she didn't feel like boasting or playing reckless here. In a weird kind of way, she would be sad if this dimension was destroyed like the Animorphs. She liked reading Starwars books and watching the movies. And meeting Luke Skywalker and the other Jedi Knights was something no-one else had the privilege of. If Leo didn't feel the same way she did, then they would be fighting opposing sides for REAL. Leo sure had her mind set on her way, and Becky knew she would play the bad ally to the very end. Unless her life, _or maybe mine_, Becky thought glumly, was in mortal danger, she didn't care whose toes she stepped on.

Tionne smiled. "Good Luck, Luke. May the Force be with you." She cast a smile at Becky who returned the gesture.

"Do you wish me to teach you first?" Becky asked as Luke made his way to her. 

"I hope it's no problem. Tionne is going to watch the students while I'm gone." He smiled quizzically. "Where do I begin?"

Becky led the way to the exterior of the temple. She stopped, and set her footing. "We will start here. first, you must clear your mind of all thoughts. Focus on what's inside you, your own ki."

__

I never thought a child would teach a Master, Luke mused, obeying. He closed his eyes slowly and stilled his breathing. He could feel the Force pulse inside him. He focused. A pale light shimmered behind his eyes, like light reflecting off water. Becky had also closed hr eyes, and reached out with her mind. She spoke to him using telepathy.

* That's it. Now, use your mind to manifest outside your body. Imagine it flowing, surrounding you with it's power*

Becky thought to herself. _If Leo heard me talking like this, she'd NEVER let me live it down! _

Luke concentrated. Becky opened her eyes, watching his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to glow a pale white. His aura became visible, and with sharp intake of breath, flames burst forth from him, but refused to touch his skin. He opened his eyes in wonderment. 

Becky smiled. For someone who had never been a sensei before, she was doing pretty good. "That is the manifestation of your power. It will obey only you alone. How do you feel?"

Luke looked at his hand, turning it over. The colorless heat tingled his skin, even though it wasn't touching him. "It feels…different. I can still feel the Force around me, but it's like…I can't explain it."

Becky continued. "This is only the beginning. You have to be careful, Luke: If you allow your ki to burn continuously, it can wear you out. Power-down for now, and I will explain something."

Luke nodded and took a deep breath. After a few moments, the flames continued to burn. Becky tried not to let her worry show. She had read enough stories where people had been burned to ashes by their own power because the failed to control it. Slowly, to Becky's relief, Luke managed his ki until it vanished. His sandy hair was slightly askew, the saiyan knew it was because of the wind that blew up when you called upon your energy.

He brushed his hair back, and for an instant he looked like the young man Becky swooned over when she was twelve. _Damn girly problems_, she hissed silently.

"Very good. Once you remember what you ki feels like, you can use it for any sort of reasons. Watch."

Becky's green ki glowered around her. She levitated about a meter off the ground. "You try it. Just direct you ki and tell it where you want to go."

Luke nodded and closed his eyes. Again a gentle radiance showered his body. Opening his eyes, her levitated up beside her. "That is amazing! To levitate this high using the Force takes a huge amount of concentration. It feels as thought I'm not even using a touch of the Force."

"Your correct. Nothing has more energy than the human spirit and soul. Of course, you can always call upon other sources of power to aid you, like nature as you do, but if focus inside yourself, _believe_ in yourself, you can do anything."

Luke thought about what she said. This new power shook the very foundation of what he believed in, what he had been taught ever since he found out about the Force from Ben-Kenobi. It was something he had to think deeply about and ponder.

She smiled. "Let's go." She flew across the sky.

Luke stood motionless for a moment and followed her. Her grinned widely as he felt the wind breeze past him, whipping his hair back. Stretching his hands out, he felt like a giddy teenager again, riding his speeder across the sands of Tatoonie.

They flew to the horizion, the dark green forest of Yavin 4 began to thin until there was only rugged crops of gravel, forming crude and landscapes.

Becky slowed to a halt in mid-air, and waited for Luke to catch up. Becky glanced at her scouter. Luke's ki reading had raised considerable since her had learned to disclose his life-force. It had nearly tripled his readings. 

Luke stopped beside her. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Here, I'll teach you how to use your ki a different way. I chose this spot so that it is as far away from the Jedi academy as possible. " She opened her hand, palm upwards. A sphere the size of a tennis ball floated on her fingers. "When fighting, you ki can be used for superior speed, strength, agility and you can withstand intense pressure. There can only be obtained by continuous training, which, we unfortunately don't have the time for." She focus came back to the hovering orb. She reared her hand back. "When you power-up, you can fire you ki to attack another individual." She sensed Luke's objection. "It's a war you'll be against, Luke. Sometimes the methods of defeating your foe are not always agreeable."

Throwing the ball, it flew through the air and exploded. "Small ones like these are good for distractions. Attacks shapes range from helixes to beams, lazers and multiple spheres. You try it."

Luke's mind was astounded at all the information the saiyan was explaining. Why hadn't some rogue Jedi, or someone from the darkside known about this power? If he could sense his own life-force and all he needed to do was expand it into a visible form, why hadn't anyone seen it? It was like tapping into a unlimited source of power that had been under his very nose.

He centered his attention on his open palm and imagined his ki flowing to his fingertips. It did as he instructed and a pale sphere materialized. He raised his hand back. _Okay, just release it_, he thought. Luke would feel very silly if his attack were still stuck to his hand.

Throwing it, it sailed through the air. As soon as the word _explode_ entered his head, the sphere blew up, showering them with a bright light.

Becky nodded in approval. "Very good. We will continue most of the afternoon. But first," She ginned sheepishly. "Can we get some food?"


	4. The Saiyan Potential-The battle is just ...

Summary: As the Young Jedi Knights prepare themselves for the battle ahead, Leo informs the meaning of ki into Brakiss' head. Well, no one said being the sensei was going to be easy….Thanks for reading….^-^

Title: The Saiyan Potential

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

A/n: Starwars belongs to George Lucas and Co, Um, and I own the saiyans……… oh yippie!!….@-@! Oh yeah, if you wanna know where I got those goofy names from…Klorel was the name of Apophis' son in Stargate SG-1, I thought it sounded pretty neat so I used it, And Silver *cough* well, I just made that up. AND If anyone says to me…"you pinched ideas from Stargate, that's a no-no"… I don't care *, Don't sue me coz I'm TOTALLY BROKE!!

P:s The Emperor is on the Shadow Academy too..last minute decision…..hehe….*scary music begins to play..*

__

This time I'm gonna let it all hang out!

This time I'm gonna stand up and shout!

I'm gonna do things my way!

It's my way!

My way or the highway!

My Way, Limpbiskit

CHAPTER FOUR

Brakiss and Leo held each other's eyes for a long moment, eyes locked. The only sound was the lightsaber's discernible humming.

At length Brakiss spoke. "What is it you want, Klorel?"

Leo held the lightsaber steady. "A fight, my Lord_._ If I win, you will do as _I_ say." She paused and smiled. "And I always win."

Brakiss smiled slowly and lowered his eyes to the floor. Tamith Ki's blood had stopped flowing, but nearly half the training room was covered with the crimson fluid. Quick as lightning, he pulled out his own ruby-lightsaber and switched it on, knocking Leo's blade away from his neck. The whole scenario happened in a second, and he stood prepared. Both darted forward and struggled to overpower eachother. Brakiss was confident because he thought his own power and strength would surely win against the fourteen-year-old. Leo was self-assured because she was a saiya-jin. Even the weakest saiyan was stronger than twenty men combined. They broke apart, Brakiss watched Leo closely, without needing to stare. Leo sprang forward, and the Jedi and saiyan locked conflicts, jabbing and swinging. From the window, Qorl pressed the recording button and stared at the scene unfolding before him. He had never seen a simple _child_ pull a performance like that before. Sure, he had met rookie troopers who had showed high insubordination, but they had always been punished according to their deeds. But _this _one, she had no disciple at all!

Leo slashed her lightsaber down, Brakiss darted left and moved to take off the saiyan's head. Leo blocked. She began to get bored again, and she was getting _hungry_. _Let's end this now._ She thought. She flipped Brakiss' lightsaber in her hand with a spread of her fingers. Brakiss perfect porcelain face showed surprise. She deactivated his and held her own at his neck again.

"Oh dear. Déjà vu eh?" She chuckled lightly while shaking her head. "I don't want to kill you, Brakiss. I said I'm here to help you, and how can I do that if you're dead?" She withdrew her lightsaber, and threw his one back to him, which he caught. She remembered how he became a bumbling idiot when he begged for his life on Yavin 4, at the mercy of Luke Skywalker. (a/n: that was 'Jedi under Siege' YJK) _Well, thanks to me, things are going to be different_. Leo thought, bemused. 

"Start talking." Brakiss ordered quietly. Leo didn't hear any spleen or impatience in his tone. Just a direct order. 

Leo shrugged. Better to be on the subject now than never. "It's simple: I will tell you how to obtain powers like I have." She noticed his skepticism. "I can teach you. All _you_ have to do…" she paused. "Is listen to me." 

"_Listen_ to you?" he said in disbelief. Then his face darkened. "I listen to no-one but the Emperor, Klorel. He has much power beyond yours. You should _never_ put him to the test."

Leo clamped her teeth in annoyance. "Perhaps when this is all over Brakiss, your will learn some _interesting_ news about your precious Emperor." _Oh how about this one, like his guards have been playing you the FOOL for the last few years? _"As I said before, you would be unwise to refuse my services." She paused. "I am not the only one of my kind here."

"There is another of your kind?"

Well that caught his attention. "Yes. My kin are a race known as saiya-jins. She is helping Luke Skywalker. She knows what you have in plan for them, hence the reason why she is on Yavin 4, to _protect _them." She emphasized the word _protect _with sarcasm.

Brakiss set his jaw.

Leo leaned forward. "You cannot win against another saiyan, Brakiss. Not with the Force, nor with the Dark Side. I am offering you a choice. Unlimited power to crush planets at a glance! To destroy solar systems at a wave of your hand. Does not all this sound appealing?"

Brakiss stared in thought. He didn't totally believe what Leo was saying, but he couldn't probe her thoughts with the Force. When he gingerly reached out, he sensed nothing back from her. And he didn't want to do it too often in case she sensed him trying to read her thoughts.

Leo waited semi-tolerantly for his response. _C'mon pal, I ain't got all day!_

Brakiss regained his flawless composure, and nodded his head ever so slightly. "I will heed your enlightenment, Klorel." He didn't want to sound too eager, or too blasé. In fact, he was quite interested. Leo sighed. "Very well. We will begin in a two hours." She stepped daintily over Tamith Ki's headless body and to the door. "Where are the kitchens?"

Brakiss waved his hand, and the two stormtroopers standing by the door stood at attention. "These men will accompany you. I advise you again not to cause any more trouble, Klorel. You are still aboard my station, and I can still ship you out the next airlock into space, understand?"

Leo bowed humbly. "Of course, Lord Brakiss." The troopers marched down the hallway, and with a small glance, Leo followed.

Brakiss allowed a sigh escape his lips, and he motioned for Qorl, who had been watching patiently, to send cleaning droids into the training room to clean the nightsister's remains. Brakiss left room 74 without looking back.

**************

The dining hall murmured with apprentices voices, all different species and ages, but most were adolescents. Leo gulped down her meal and at all her bread in one go. A young girl, about her age, nudged Leo's shoulder. "Do you want this?" she whispered.

Leo accepted. "I'm starving." She said, shoving her meal down the gurgler. 

The girl smiled. "My name is Carsen. What's yours?"

Klorel." Leo looked at her. She had short brown hair and eyes. Quite pretty, if she didn't look so timid. "Carsen. Me and you are bunking together."

Oh, alright then." She hesitated. What happened to your face?" 

Leo remembered the shallow cut under her right eye and grazed it lightly. "Training. With Tamith Ki."

"You trained with _her?"_ Carsen shivered. "Tamith Ki. She..scares me. Here at the Shadow Academy, we are taught our anger leads to power, and she makes me so _mad_."

Leo soaked her bread in her soup and shoved it in her mouth. With her mouth full, she replied, "She made me go crazy too." She shrugged. "So I killed her."

Carsen eyes widened, and she stared incredulity at the saiyan. "What do you mean?"

Leo rolled her eyes. "I mean, I. KILLED. HER. What part don't you get?"

"That's impossible. Tamith Ki is one of the most powerful Jedi next to Lord Brakiss. You can't have killed her." Carsen moved cautiously back to her place as a mechanical droid rolled by, programmed to keep the students in order. He jolted a student who was standing out of place. He yelped and sat back down, glaring as the droid rolled by. Leo felt something smack against her head. Her eyes flicked up, and she turned slowly around. Sitting at the table behind her, were a group of boys. None turned around when she looked at them, but she could see their shoulders shaking with laughter. Leo resumed what she was doing before, and again she felt a wet slap against her hair. She whirled around, murder in her eyes. One of the boys wasn't fast enough to hide his grin, and Leo jerked out of her seat and in two quick steps, had grabbed him by the collar and held him against the table. Students scattered, bowls of food was overturned.

Leo held him fast and said, "Listen good, _boy. _The next time you decide it's hilarious to throw food at me, I'll also find it funny when I cut your goddamn head off, got it?" She slammed him into the table to emphasize her point, and released him. His eyes wide, he quickly sat back in his seat, while the other students slowly resumed their places again.

Leo sat back down in her position as Carsen said, "That was Harris. He has amazing Force potential, and even Lord Brakiss has commended him a few times."

"Yeah well, his so-called Force potential didn't help him against me, did it?' Leo replied.

Carsen shook her head. "It's against rules to use your powers on another candidate unless you training, or teaching."

Leo rolled her eyes again. What a load of crap. "Well I taught him a lesson then: don't mess with me." She smiled sweetly at Carsen, who frowned and sat quietly. Leo finished her meal, and stood up. 

"Later Carsen." She said and made her way quickly to the doors and walked out. The stormtroppers followed as she walked down the corridors to her quarters. She could hear one trooper murmuring quietly into the commlink in his helmet. 

Opening her door, she went in and closed it behind her. The stormtroopers stood guard outside her door to make sure she didn't go anywhere unattended. Leo flopped on her bed, and sighed. She was still hungry and maybe a tad tired. Pressing her scouter, she contacted Becky.

"What's up Becs?" Leo yawned, putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm eating Leo, do you mind?" 

"Touchy. No I don't mind. Why are you talking so quietly? I can barely hear you." Leo said, her stomach growling at all the foods Becky was probably eating.

"Because I'm _eating_, that's why. Hey, guess what, Luke is telling all the students about ki, and thanks to _mwaa, _There's gonna be flying kids on this planet in no time."

Leo snapped. "So! I passed three tests, killed Tamith Ki and scored myself a lightsaber."

Leo heard silence on the other line, apart from loud munching and chewing.

"Is that all?" Becky asked, mouth full. 

"Shut up. That's more than you'll ever do." Leo glowered. "And because of that, my power level has risen. It's waaay higher than yours, so there!" 

"Well, thanks to my near-death-experience, my power level has also increased. I think we're about the same." Becky replied, still loudly chewing. Leo knew she was right. Any saiyan who is beaten half-to death and recovers, returns more powerful than before.

"Have you taught Brakiss anything?" Becky asked.

Leo sighed. "No. Can you believe how hard it is trying to tell him anything? You know how guys are: all full of pride and nothing else." (a/n: no offence intended ^-^!)"

"You gotta tell him nicely Leo, of course he won't listen if you order him around. You didn't ORDER him to listen to you did you?"

Silence.

Becky grinned knowingly. "You did, didn't you?"

More silence. 

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay, that was mistake number one. I was just fooling around."

Becky giggled. "Good one, doepy! How are you suppose to teach him anything if you piss him off?" Leo didn't reply, and Becky decided to change the subject. "So. How'd you kill the nightsister?"

"With the lightsaber Brakiss gave me." Leo replied grouchily. "I cut her head off."

"Ewww…what that really necessary? I mean, yuck, talk about a headless chicken."

"She spat on me. Look, I'm going. See ya later okay?" Leo pressed her scouter off, and closed her eyes.

A loud knock startled her, and she jerked up. The door opened, and Qorl stood in the doorway. 

"Follow me please, Klorel." Leo followed him out the door and down the corridors. _Well at least he said please. _She thought. He opened a door and led the way down the end of the room and through another entrance. Leo saw it was another side entrance to the dining room. Qorl waited and instructed Leo to do the same.

A small chime rang through the hall, and the students suddenly halted what they we're doing. Brakiss breezed through an opposite side-entry and to the front of the hall. He strode up the small stairs onto the platform. Waiting for the whispers to be silent, he spoke.

"My young students. I can feel your powers in the Darkside growing. Soon we will crush Luke Skywalker and his Jedi knights. We will emerge victorious, and then we will take what is rightfully ours. To our Emperor, and the Shadow Academy." A loud cheer rose up, and the students intoned "To our Emperor, and the Second Imperium!" Brakiss watched his students, Leo thought she saw a genuine smile on his lips. Once the tumult voices had quieted, Brakiss spoke again. 

"I also have some more news. Tamith Ki's services aboard the Shadow Academy are no longer…required. Instead, your instructor will be a new student here at the Shadow Academy." Brakiss turned to the side and Qorl prodded her forward. Leo flinched and glared at him. She walked into the dining room, and slowly up the flight of stairs and stood apart from Brakiss. Her classic smile hid her irritation. How dare he stands her up against all these little punks?

"This is Klorel. Her assistance here is advantageous, and she will be teaching us some new abilities to all of you. Vigilance is recommended, so you all may learn what you can from her."

Leo bowed at Brakiss and then nodded to the students. "It is my pleasure to serve the Emperor and the Second Imperilum, my Lord."

Brakiss was pleased. "Good." He turned back to his apprentices. "Your classes will continue as usual." Brakiss smiled and exited off the platform, giving the students silent permission to finish eating. A buzz of wonder followed Leo out the door. She thought about what Becky said. No way was she going to apologize to him though. Sure just reminded herself not to make the same error again. She snorted. _Oh yeah, I can imagine he'll say_: _"That's okay. You didn't REALLY mean to boss me around. Apology accepted!"_

She went back to her room and jumped on her bed. She checked her watch. "An hour and a half till training time. Maybe I might catch a few zzz's." Setting her scouter to wake her at the chosen time, she flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

*************

"Are there any questions?" Becky asked. She was outside with a group of young Jedi students. Most we're in their adolescence age, but they heeded her with silent respect. Becky resisted a sigh of relief. _Just as well. I can imagine Leo mocking more than she listened_. Luke and Tionne were nearby, each teaching a small manageable group of Jedi Knights. Becky had taught Luke and Tionne everything she knew about her powers. Luke had mastered his powers well since he first learned about them. He could fly, throw attacks, and his six senses had heightened greatly. Tionne had also done well. A cool breeze had picked up, ruffling nothing more than the Jedi's clothes. Becky looked at each of them. She didn't want to mention how anger could also increase your powerlevel. That would be something Luke would never accept. Becky thought hard. But it was true. When Cell killed Trunks, Vegeta's rage was uncontrollable. When Freeza killed Krillin, Goku went so wild he transformed into the first super saiyan in over a 1000 years. Glumly, Becky realized that perhaps Leo and the Shadow Academy might become more powerful than her goody Jedi Knights. Becky knew that Leo would make known that anger was the key to the great powers, and Brakiss would embrace that with no qualms. 

Becky snapped out of her daze. "Fine. Please stand and we will begin."

They stood up and set themselves apart. She instructed them much like she had with Luke, and before long they too began to shine with their manifested aura. The afternoon shadows lengthened, and Luke advised the Jedi to stop for the day, and reminded them to meditate in the Grand Audience chamber before mealtime. The Jedi chatted excitedly of the days happenings as they walked back to the temple. Becky was walking beside Jaina and Lowie, talking, when Tenel Ka and Jacen caught up to them. 

"How did it go, Jacen?" Jaina asked her brother.

"Unbelievable! Uncle Luke taught us to levitate, just to get a feel of our ki, and we learned a few attacks as well."

"But is it enough to defeat the Shadow Academy?" Tenel Ka said aloud. "It will be a fierce battle, to be sure."

Lowie barked a comment and Emteedee translated, "I heartily concur with you master Lowbakka, Master Luke knows what he is doing. We will outdo that dreadful Shadow Academy…." 

"Would you like to join us in the Grand Audience Chamber to meditate, Silver?" Jaina asked.

Becky smiled. "Sure. Does Luke teach you to meditate every night?"

"Yeah. It helps us to keep in touch with the Force."

Tionne and the Jedi Master paced quickly behind their students at the end. "I'm still not sure what to make of all this, Tionne." Luke said in a low tone. "It just so much for all the Jedi apprentices to absorb. I know Silver said that we have to learn these abilities to defeat the Shadow Academy, but…these powers…what if one of my students turn?"

"It appears we do not have a choice at present, Luke. If we need a higher power to overcome the Darkside, then we must take Silver's knowledge into consideration." 

The Jedi Knights entered the temple and the Grand Audience Chamber. Some chose to grab blankets or cushions instead of sitting on the stone floor. Becky copied suit and folded her legs under her. She closed her eyes, but then peeked a sneak at the other Jedi. Jaina's eyes were closed, Tenel Ka was beside her, their breathing level. It had only taken them seconds to fall into a meditative trance. Becky pulled a 'so what' face and shut her eyes.

**************

Leo woke with a jerk, and looked around. True to it's programming, her scouter buzzzed her astir. She switched it off and looked at the time. 2:37pm. She rubbed her eyes. Now she was awake. Jumping off the bed, she brushed her clothes and stood, practicing her lines.

"Training time. Okay, listen up Brakiss! I'm going to punch you, and you have to block. Punch you where, you say? Well that's for me to know, and for you to painfully find out, hehe." Leo laughed out loud. "Damn, that's no good." She tapped her mouth thoughtfully, then attached a link to Becky.

__

In the Grand Audience Chamber….. 

Becky jolted awake. She had nearly fallen asleep during meditating! Her scouter beeped a message, and Becky stood quickly and exited the Chamber. Pressing the button, she hissed "What is it?"

"Hey, I was wondering, how did you tell Luke about ki? I'm kinda at a loss here."

Becky grunted. "Why should I tell you?"

Leo exasperated replied, "I thought we we're in this together! Anyway, if you don't tell me, I'll bang it into his head until he gets the point! What's up with you anyway?!"

The older saiyan narrowed her eyes. "I don't want this dimension demolished, Leo. Yeah sure, a battle rah rah, but NOT totally obliterated. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah whatever. You turned granny-goodheart and I'm the next hellraiser." 

"I'm serious!"

"Okay okay. Just hurry up man, I've got to meet up with Brakiss oh say….right now."

"Just tell him to manifest his life-force outside his body, so it's visible. That's what I told Luke." She severed the connection before Leo could reply, and sighed. Suddenly she was feeling hungry. Nothing like a 5 course meal to get you mind off things.

__

Back on the Shadow Academy station………..

"She hung up on me!" Leo said, offended. "Fine, two can play that game….." She opened her door and strode out. Glancing back, she realized the stormtroopters that had guarded her door were gone. Probably to get back at their stations. She entered a turbolift with three troppers and a woman, and pressed level 74. Hearing shifting and a few inaudible mumbles behind her, Leo waited, eyes narrowed. _She hung up on me did she?_ The turbolift doors opened, and Leo walked quickly out.

Entering the training room, she saw it was empty. No-one was in the control room either. Leo waited, measuring the walls and size. It wasn't the same room she had trained in with Tamith Ki. The whole room structure was about as big as an inside stadium. She cracked her neck and knuckles. Leo turned. Brakiss had entered silently like a cat, and watched her soundlessly. Leo gave a small bow to acknowledge his presence. "Lord Brakiss."

"Klorel. Is this training room adequate?" 

"Yes. It is suitable for now." Brakiss looked past her, and Qorl appeared behind the window. The soldier sat down and nodded. Brakiss looked back at Leo. The doors closed.

"You know martial arts? Aiki-do? Combat training?" Leo asked, walking to the middle of the room. 

"Yes. Though _Aiki-do _and the like is primitive. We use a higher form of combat training." 

"Of course." Leo smiled, casting her face down so he wouldn't see her lips twist into derision. _We will see if your higher-forms will do you any good, Brakiss._

She tilted her head up. "To begin: You need to clear your thoughts, focus on your life-force." She spread her hands out. "That is the source of your power."

Brakiss focused, but was unwilling to close his eyes. He still didn't trust Klorel fully, and he still wouldn't, even if she asked him to. Deception was his companion. He did trust someone, once, but that person had betrayed him. His awareness pinpointed his life-force. It was a glimmering beacon in his minds-eye, tainted with green. Leo reached out with her own powers and into his mind. She frowned. What did that mean? Brakiss' eyes were green. Leo remembered how in ancient mythology it was believed the eyes were windows into the soul. Leo smiled at her revelation. Brakiss ki was touched with green because that was the essence it was made up from. Becky's ki was blue, and she had blue eyes. But a saiyan's ki could be many colours. Leo mentally shrugged. It didn't matter. 

"Yes. I have it." He hardly noticed he was whispering, but Leo's sensitive hearing heard. "Good. Let it current outside your body, You ki will not go where you do not will it too."

He saw it. Like an illuminating stream it twined around his veins and blood, everything life was made up of, ki was the foundation. Spreading his hands before his face, he _felt,_ rather than saw, his ki circle his fingers and palms. His eyes were closed, and he opened them. Looking at his hands, they still glowed with their inner light. He glanced at Leo. "Is this…."

"Yes, Brakiss. That is supposed to happen. This is your ki manifested. It holds implausible power, and with it, nothing can stand before you." 

Brakiss looked at his hands and body. A mild zephyr rose from the floor, but he was on solid ground.

"Don't worry. That happens every time you call on your power. It's usually just an aftereffect. When you power to your maximum, the aftereffect can cause cracks and fissures, weather storms, and in extreme cases, the very earth your standing on to become unstable and crumble."

Brakiss absorbed her information. Two words kept building in his head: Power. Revenge. POWER. REVENGE. With this newfound power he could…what? Rule the universe! Who needed to the Death Star when he himself could destroy any chosen planet? 

Leo twined her fingers around a small orb that had suddenly emerged onto her palm. "To do this, your main factor is concentration and focus. It's all very well wanting to blow up a whole planet, but if you don't have the concentration or power, the notion is pointless."

"How do I increase my power?" He said, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. Leo saw his eagerness. _It just like the saying goes, once you've tasted power….. _

Leo shook her head. "I'm sorry, Brakiss. There is only one way with our limited time to increase you powerlevel. Your human body is too…fragile to undergo the burden." 

Brakiss pressed his lips together. "Tell me what it is. I can do it…I _will _do it."

Leo hesitated. "Qorl, how high is this training room's gravity?"

Qorl examined the monitors. "2g's."

"Increase it to 4g's." She looked at Brakiss. "Please."

Qorl hesitated for the briefest of moments before complying. Brakiss immediately felt the pressure on his body. He dropped to his knees. It felt as though his arms weighed a tonne. Leo stood unaffected. Brakiss set his right foot and use it to pull himself up. Standing shakily on his feet, he had to lean forward to support himself. Leo saw his shoulders heave with each breath he took.

"Impressive. This is what you wanted, so this is what we'll do. These are the conditions we will train under. When you grow stronger, we will increase the gravity as required." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Powerup."

Brakiss convoked his ki. His body rapidly surrounded with power, and transparent flames circled him. 

"Now hit me." 

How could he? He could hardly breathe! But failure was not an option. He had always taught his students never to hesitate. Hesitation breeds doubts. And there could never be doubts in war. He sprang at Leo, but his feet only took him a few measly steps. She hardly moved.

"You're relying to much on your own strength, Brakiss. You have to work together with your power. YOU must instruct it where you want to go. Again." 

Brakiss allowed his mind to mingle with his life-force. It supported him, and he regained his footing. Did the gravity suddenly feel lighter? He reared back and threw various jabs at the saiyan. She ducked and sidestepped with ease. His blows were miles away from her, but his foothold was stable, and that was a start. 

**************

The explosion knocked Leo off her feet, but she rebounded off the wall and smacked Brakiss across the jaw. He went flying but was instantly on his feet, and cast Leo a huge blast that caught her dead centre. Erupting violently, it pitched the young saiyan into a wall, buckling under the force. The smoke cleared, and Brakiss hovered an inch off the ground. 

Leo appeared before him and grabbed him around the neck, hurling back, and slammed him into the wall. "You think you can beat me?" She asked, tightening her grip. "Think again."

He kneed her hard in the stomach and a quick elbow on the back. He threw her to the other side of the training arena. Leo vanished and dematerialized on his right. Snapping her left arm out, she chopped him across the chest. The blow sent him reeling.

"Sir, you have an incoming message." Qorl said through the comm. "You are needed in the tower."

Leo immediately released him, the training over. Brakiss straightened and said, "Tell them I will be there shortly."

He exited the room, followed by Leo. She watched his back while musing. In the last few days of Brakiss' training with her, his ki had elevated intensely. He could withstand 7g's while flying, throwing attacks, and had a saiyan's speed and strength. If the gravity was normal, he would clearly be an unbeatable enemy against the Jedi knights. The other young Jedi had just begun their training on being wannabe saiya-jins, and Leo was keeping busy. Brakiss body had also taken its toll on him. No longer was he the lean Jedi Master with the sickly pale face, but had a strong build, his movements more graceful than ever. Now that she thought of it: Leo hadn't remembered Brakiss mention the Force since the schooling started. That didn't mean he still wasn't connected to it. In it's own way, the Force was still apart of him. He could do things Leo could not: See visions of the future, sense another Force-sensitive presence over great distances, to name a few. As the Master of the Shadow Academy, he had a lot to contend with. 

The doors opened, and the stormtroopers straightened. Brakiss went to the main controls. "What is the message?"

Before the man could reply, a form wavered and slowly materialized on the holoframe. The dark cloak, the haunted ghastly eyes, the brittle skin. The Emperor holographic image was plain for all to see. Brakiss shifted uneasily. The Emperor spoke. "Brakiss. You will assemble your troops and embark towards Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Then we will annihilate them, and the universe will bow to me. Be prepared in the next four hours." He paused, and his next statement was like a poised venom snake. "Do not fail me." The whole bridge seemed to be holding their breath, tense and afraid. The image fluctuated again, and fazed into nothing. With a palpable sigh, the men and soldiers awaited their next order.

"Set the coordinates to Yavin 4," Brakiss ordered. "This is what we've been waiting for. This will be our greatest victory. The final destruction of The Jedi Knights."

__ __


End file.
